When a tennis player meets a monkey
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: Ryoma always enjoyed her simple life; playing with Karupin, and playing tennis. Well that was until she met...him. femryo please read and review! Any and all reviews are welcome.
1. Cocky hat wearers and Arrogant kings

But admits all the tears, she may not have noticed..the rain stopped. Atoryo...femryo

When a tennis player meets a monkey....

Ryoma Echizen was a beautiful girl; silky black hair with a green tint to it, cherry pink lips, rosy cheeks, and the most beautiful eyes. Her eyes were a coppery hazel that shone gold in the sun. Despite her beauty she was one cocky brat. She was quite arrogant, but not stuck up. Not that she didn't have every reason to be slightly arrogant. Mainly because shes the only girl on the boys tennis team. Her school didn't have a girls team, so she tried out for the boys team. After much protest they let her play. She was after all one of the best players on the team. Singles only of course.

Ryoma was 13 years old a second year at Seishun Gakuen middle school. Her best friend was Momshiro, or Momo, he was the same age and also on the tennis team. She enjoyed living her simple life playing tennis and petting her cat Karupin. But that all changed as soon as she met...him.  
⌠Che you suck Momo, mada mada dane■, Ryoma mocked. ⌠Mou, Ryoma hold back a little, hold back■! ⌠Heh whatever you say Momo, so who are we playing again next week■? ⌠For the last time Hyotei■! ⌠Right, anyways practice is over■, Ryoma began walking away. ⌠Oh yeah wanna go grab a burger■? ⌠Che■, was all Ryoma said. But Momo knew Ryoma well enough to know that was a yes. The girl can eat huge amounts for such a small person.

Ryoma was walking towards the girls changing room when she bumped into Fuji Shusuke; one of the regulars on the team. ⌠Ah, Fuji-senpai■. ⌠Ryoma-chan leaving already■? ⌠Yeah, but me and Momo are going to go eat burgers■, Ryoma had no idea why she told him that. ⌠Saa, maybe I'll join you then■. ⌠Do whatever■, Ryoma said then continued walking to the changing room. ⌠I will■, she heard Fuji shout back.

Ryoma was a pretty quite person, only saying something when shes being rude. So it came to no surprise that Momo and Fuji were doing all the talking. ⌠I can't wait to play Hyotei■!, Momo shouted. ⌠We'll get them back for what they did too Buchou■! ⌠Yes, but Tezuka is in Germany right now. Too bad he won't be able to see■. Ryoma recalled the events of the first time they played Hyotei, Buchou had gotten really hurt. He told her to be the pillar of Seigaku. ⌠Heh right■, Ryoma muttered agreeing with Momo and Fuji. Once they beat Hyotei, Seigaku will be moving onto the finals.

On the way home, Ryoma asked ⌠Who do you think is gonna play Monkey King■? Momo answered ⌠Hmm either you or Fuji-senpai■. ⌠Why do you think that■? ⌠Ha ha, thats easy you two are the best players on our team right now■. ⌠Heh, right bye Momo■.

We will definitely beat Hyotei were the thoughts that ran through Ryoma's head as she slept.

In Hyotei....

⌠Be awed by my prowess■. ⌠Atobe, we should be getting ready to play Seigaku and not being fooling around■, Oshitari said getting annoyed. He didn't want to lose their shot at the National finals. ⌠Ah, but by watching ore-sama you can improve your skills■. With a loud sigh Oshitari concentrated on ignoring Atobe and playing tennis.

⌠Hey, Buchou have you even considered who your going to play next week■?, asked a curious Gakuto. The acrobat tennis player wanted to play against Kikumaru Eiji; Seigaku's acrobat again. ⌠Hmm my instinct says Echizen Ryoma■. ⌠Eh, the girl you mean■. ⌠Right, and ore-sama will definitely not lose to the brat who calls me 'monkey king'■. ⌠But don't forget, shes good Atobe■, Hiyoshi warned. Having played Ryoma and lost he knows shes strong. ⌠Don't worry she'll be awed by Ore-sama■.

Contrary to popular belief Atobe always thought Ryoma was quite good looking. Not as good looking as himself of course. But still quite pretty. There was always a strange attraction between them and he knew Ryoma felt it too. The stubborn brat was just to proud to admit it. Atobe at the very least could admit that.

⌠Play me monkey king■, Ryoma mocked. ⌠You only lose brat■, Atobe shot back. ⌠Are you scared■? ⌠Not at all■.

They played a quick rally, nothing like a real game. But still tennis full of passion and the will to win. Even if there was no one keeping score.

At the end, they went to shake hands but they got a little too close. ⌠Your pretty good■, Ryoma whispered. ⌠Yeah■, Atobe whispered back. Ryoma leaned in a little closer, and so did Atobe. Their lips were just about to meet when, ⌠What the heck are you two doing■?. And there stood Oshitari by the gate too the tennis courts. ⌠Nothing■!, they both shouted while jumping away from each other.

⌠Later, monkey king■, was all Ryoma said as she left.

⌠Gah■!, Ryoma sat up with a start. 'I really have to stop thinking about that', she thought. She still couldn't believe she almost kissed the monkey king! Then his friend saw, the whole thing was so embarrassing. The only thing she was interested in about monkey king was his tennis! Nothing else!

Yeah Ryoma you can go ahead and keep telling yourself that.

⌠In less than 4 days we'll be playing Hyotei so everyone be prepared■, Oishi told the regulars. ⌠Ne Ryoma wanna play a set with me■?, Fuji asked. ⌠Che■, was all Ryoma said, but she went to go get her racket. ⌠Saa, it'll be either you or me playing Atobe■. ⌠Whatever■, Ryoma said. But Fuji noticed that lately Ryoma got a little red every time Atobe was mentioned. Still smiling Fuji let it go this time, even though he was sure something went on between Atobe and Ryoma.

⌠Ne, Ryoma you seem distracted lately is something wrong■? All Fuji heard in response was a grunt. Now he knew something was up. ⌠Hoi Hoi is something wrong with ochibi■?, shouted Eiji. ⌠Don't bug Ryoma Eiji■, Oishi said as he tried to pacify his doubles partner. ⌠Che, practice is over I'm going home■.

'I think Fuji-senpai is catching on, I hope I'm not the one playing Atobe-I mean monkey king'. Ryoma scowled the whole way home. Making the ride home silent as Momo was too afraid to talk.

⌠Everyone the day has come, the match against Seigaku■, Atobe's loud and arrogant voice could still be heard over the mass amount of Hyotei fans. ⌠We better not lose■, was all Oshitari said as he went to warm up. ⌠First up doubles 2■.

⌠Next match Atobe Keigo vs. Echizen Ryoma■. The score was tied at 2-2, they needed to win to move on to the finals. ⌠Heh how bout we make this interesting, Ryoma■? ⌠Hmm how so■? ⌠A bet, if you win you can do anything you want to me, if you lose I can do anything I want to you■. ⌠Fine, if you lose be prepared to have you hair shaved off■. ⌠Heh, brat ore-sama does not plan on losing■.

'I can't believe I lost'. ⌠Well brat it seems like you won■. ⌠Heh, and look I have a shaver, ready to say good bye to your hair■? Atobe didn't say anything, he just walk towards Ryoma and took her hand. She gave him a curious look. ⌠What are you doing monkey king■? Atobe slowly loosened Ryoma's hand and took the shaver from her. ⌠Ore-sama will do it himself■. ⌠What are you doing Buchou■!, shouted Atobe's team. ⌠I'm keeping my bet■. Everyone watched as Atobe shaved off his precious hair.

When Atobe was finished, he turned around and said ⌠Good luck in the finals Seigaku, lets go Kabaji■. Ryoma stared after him as he left. ⌠Hey, monkey king■. ⌠What brat, and must you keep calling me that■? ⌠Play me again■. Atobe looked shocked for a second, but he just smirked. ⌠We'll see■. Ryoma didn't know this, but there was a small smile playing on her lips.

⌠Hoi hoi, we made it to the finals nya■!, exclaimed Eiji. Then he ran over to Ryoma and squished her to death. Ryoma grunted ⌠Eiji-senpai, I can't breathe■! ⌠Ah, let Ryoma breathe Eiji■, Oishi was always the worry wort. ⌠Thanks to you Ryoma, I got more data on Atobe's natural style of play■. ⌠Che■, was all Ryoma said as she tugged on her hat. 'I'm tired'. ⌠Hey, Ryoma wanna go for some burgers, you know to celebrate■? ⌠If your going can I go? nya■! ⌠Saa, then I'll go as well■. Ryoma just sighed so many people, all she wanted to do was sleep with Karupin.

By the time Ryoma got home, it was dark out. ⌠I'm home■, she shouted. ⌠Ryoma-chan someone called you, I think it was an Atobe-kun■. ⌠Thanks Mom■. Grabbing the phone on her way up she saw Karupin and let him inside her room. ⌠I wonder what the monkey king wants Karupin■. It may seem strange, but Ryoma actually knew Atobe's number. By heart. How she knew it well he told her.

⌠Ryoma, you finally showed up its rude to make ore-sama wait for you■. ⌠I don't get why you couldn't give me hat when we played at the semi-finals■. Ryoma had rushed out so fast last time they met, she forgot her hat. ⌠But ore-sama wanted to talk to you without your troublesome teammates around■. 'What about your troublesome teammates■, she thought. ⌠Che, whatever just give me my hat■. ⌠If you say so■. Except Atobe didn't just give her hat back , he gave her something else too. He leaned in and swiftly brushed his lips gently across hers.

⌠What the heck■!? ⌠Heh, don't complain you should be honored ore-sama kissed you■. ⌠Whatever, monkey king■. ⌠You say that, but your beat red■. With that Ryoma turned around refusing too look at him. ⌠Here, I'll give you my number so next time if you forget something you can just call■. Atobe wrote his number down on a paper he got from god knows where and handed it to her. ⌠T-thanks, Atobe■. ⌠Oh you finally decided me to call me by my name, but call me Keigo■. ⌠Che■, was all Ryoma said.

But before she could leave Atobe grabbed her arm, and kissed her again. Blushing a bright red she quickly scampered off. ⌠See you later Ryoma■, Atobe shouted after her.

⌠Atobe■. ⌠Keigo■, Atobe corrected. ⌠Keigo , my mom said you called. What do you want■? ⌠Ore-sama wanted to ask you out■. Blushing hard Ryoma had no idea what to say to that. ⌠Ryoma are you still there■? ⌠Y-yeah, um, err■, was all Ryoma could stammer out. ⌠I'll ask you again, do you want to go out with me■? ⌠D-do you mean on a date and not tennis■? ⌠Of course a date, its the only way you can be properly awed by ore-sama■. Twitching at Atobe's arrogance Ryoma sighed. 'I hope I don't regret what I'm about to do'. ⌠Okay, Keigo I'll go on a d-date with you■, even as Ryoma said the words she was blushing. ⌠Wonderful■.

Ryoma sure was shy towards anything but tennis. And maybe Karupin.

Perfect. Atobe Keigo finally got a date with the Echizen Ryoma. 'Soon enough Ryoma will be my girlfriend'. ⌠Hey, Atobe why are you so happy■, asked the ever curious Gakuto. ⌠Hmph, who cares■, Shishido grumbled. ⌠Its probably because of his date with Echizen Ryoma■, supplied Oshitari. ⌠What you have a date with Ryoma■!, shouted Taki. ⌠Did ore-sama say you could spread his personal affairs around, Oshitari■? By now Atobe had captured everyones interest including the perpetually sleeping Jiro. ⌠Well is it true■?, pressed the whole entire Hyotei team (well more like just the regulars). ⌠Yes its true ore-sama does have a date with Ryoma, lets go Kabaji■. But just before he left, Atobe turned around and said ⌠One more thing do not interfere■. With that he left.

'I was hoping the team wouldn't find out, stupid Oshitari'!! Atobe was currently banging his head against a wall. When suddenly, ⌠Keigo what the hell are you doing■? ⌠Ryoma, have you come to visit ore-sama at his school■? ⌠Uh, no your currently outside the burger shop■. ⌠If were at the burger shop wheres Momo■? ⌠Getting his bike■. ⌠Oh■. Atobe still hadn't noticed the strange look Ryoma was giving him. 'Had I really wandered off that far'? ⌠Keigo, why were you banging your head against the wall■? ⌠No reason, I'll see you saturday Ryoma■. What he did next would always bug Ryoma. He lent down and kissed her. But what surprised Atobe was the fact that Ryoma didn't blush. She even kissed him back this time. ⌠Ja ne Keigo■. Next thing he knew she was gone.

Atobe Keigo was a happy boy. You could clearly see the smug smirk on his face. Then if you watch closely enough you could see it changing into a very very cocky grin. 'She kissed me back'. He couldn't wait for saturday to come.

'I can't believe he just did that, I can't believe I just did that! I can't believe I liked it'. Ryoma may deny it but she was slowly falling hard for the one she would always use to call monkey king. ⌠Stupid, stupid monkey■, she grumbled. ⌠Huh, whats wrong with you Ryoma■?, Momo asked. It was a fair question considering the scowl and blush on her face. ⌠Nothing, just take me home■, Ryoma almost growled. ⌠S-sure■. Momo scrambled to put her stuff on the bike. He knows how scary Ryoma can get when shes angry.

Brrriinnnng Brrriinnnng, went Ryoma's cell phone. Picking it up she wondered who could be calling her now. ⌠Ryoma-chan, its me■. ⌠Fuji-senpai, hey■. ⌠Ne, I was wondering if you wanted to play a match with me on saturday■. ⌠Okay, what time■? ⌠Around 2:00, sound good to you■? ⌠Che■. ⌠Great I'll talk to you later Ryoma■.

⌠Oh crap■! Ryoma just remembered she had a date with Keigo on saturday. At precisely 2'o clock! Not good if anything she knew Keigo would be mad. But she didn't want to cancel on Fuji-senpai, because he would ask why. She knew he would be able to pressure her to tell the truth and she didn't want to tell anyone she was going on a date with Atobe. 'Crap crap crap, I need a plan and soon'.

Boy did Ryoma get herself in some deep shit.

Atobe did not expect the loud ringing from his phone at around 1 am in the morning. ⌠Hello■, he answered quite tiredly. ⌠Its me, monkey king■. ⌠Ryoma, I thought I told you to call me Keigo■. ⌠Right, Keigo but I have a problem■. As Ryoma said those words Atobe got a little worried. ⌠Are you okay? Whats wrong■? ⌠No nothing serious itsjustImomentarilyforgotwe hadadateandsaidokaytoFuji-senpaisrequesttoplaytenniswithhimatthesametimeasourdate■! Ryoma said it so fast it took awhile for Atobe to decipher it. ⌠Ryoma, how could you 'momentarily' forget■? ⌠Che, I just can■. Sighing Atobe decided to accept the answer, really he should've figured as much it was Ryoma after all. ⌠Why don't you just cancel with Fuji■? ⌠If you know Fuji-senpai you know you don't cancel on him without severe punishment in the form of humiliation■! Holding the phone a little ways away from his ears because of Ryoma's outburst he gently said ⌠■Okay then we can reschedule 3:30 instead■? ⌠O-okay■, Ryoma said a little taken a back at Atobe's selflessness.

'Sigh the things she makes me do'. The truth was even Atobe was a little shocked at his selflessness usually hes all for himself. He began to wonder if he could fall even harder for the girl.

Well that was the end of the first chapter. Yes this is a slight AU, slight meaning Ryoma's a girl, Tezukas still in Germany(but he'll be back soon), and theres no girls Seigaku tennis team. As you can see theres not much of them actually playing tennis because thats hard to write. The story mainly focuses on Atoryo, but there maybe a love triangle. We'll don't be confused by the thoughts changing I had another file with seprate fonts for Atobe and Ryoma but it wouldn't let me upload it. So sorry if its slightly confusing but its easy to differntiate whose thoughts are whose. As well as the fact its only Atobe and Ryomas thoughts.

Please review, even if you hated it and just want to tell me so. All reviews are appreciated and welcomed. And please excuse my pathetic attempt at humor. Till next time. 


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 Dates

Chapter 2: Of Dates and Fakes

⌠Hey, Ryoma-chan why do you look so tense■?, asked Fuji-senpai after the first set of their practice match. ⌠No reason■. Ryoma as of late has been looking constantly looking at her watch. It was almost 3:00 and she didn't want to be all sweaty later. ⌠Well, should we finish the last set now■? ⌠Uh actually Fuji-senpai I'm not feeling so well, err I'm gonna go■. Opening his blue eyes Fuji looked closely at Ryoma. ⌠If you say so■. Too bad at that instant he closed his eyes, because Ryoma had already left. ⌠Somethings definitely up with her, I better call Inui■.

⌠Whew, I got away■. Ryoma wasn't sure if Fuji-senpai would let her leave for a second. Nevertheless she still had to get ready. 'What does one wear on a date'? She knew she couldn't wear her usual clothes, she was going on a date with Atobe Keigo after all. She had to pick and fast her date was in 20 minutes!! Deciding to something drastic she opened her mouth and took the plunge, ⌠MOMMMMMM■!!

⌠Oshitari, why are we spying on Atobe's date■? ⌠To figure out why he likes her, of course and blackmail material as well■. ⌠Mou, but isn't that mean■? ⌠Never mind that, lets go■. ⌠Wha-■. That was all Gakuto could get out before he was viciously pulled by Oshitari.

Atobe Keigo was a semi patient boy, but it was about 3:32 already and Ryoma wasn't here! Okay so he wasn't patient at all, though he was trying. He even got her a ponta her favorite drink. 'Sigh, I should've known she'd be late'. Atobe was waiting on a park bench for Ryoma, it was the park where they met to play tennis. Atobe being Atobe was stupid enough to forget too ask her for her cell phone number. 'Sigh, its already 3:36'!!

⌠Keigo, what are you doing■? Atobe didn't notice but he was slowly crushing that poor ponta can. ⌠Ah, nothing I bought you a drink■. ⌠Err, thanks■, was all Ryoma could say as he handed her the dented ponta can. ⌠Why were you late■!? ⌠Che it was only like 5 or 6 minutes or something■. ⌠Ore-sama does not like to be kept waiting■. ⌠Whatever, I couldn't decide what to wear■. That was when Atobe actually took a closer look at Ryoma. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt that you tie up at the top. The sleeves were rolled up and she was wearing a jean skirt. On her feet she wasn't wearing the usual tennis shoes but plain black flats. All in all she looked rather cute. Grabbing Ryoma into a hug he said ⌠Your so cute you know that■. Blushing she said ⌠Theres nothing cute about me■.

⌠Hmm he likes her for her rare bouts of cuteness■. ⌠Oshitari, I still think we shouldn't be doing this■! ⌠Saa■. Hanging his head low at being completely ignored Gakuto allowed himself to be pulled a long.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oi, moneky king where are we going"?, said Ryoma getting annoyed. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that",said Atobe who was equally as annoyed. "Fine,Keigo where are we going"? "We're going to the mall, of course".'Yesh, hes such a drama king". "We can get something to eat if you want". At that same moment Ryoma's stomach growled really loudly. "T-thanks", she said a little embarrassed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hai, Inui this is Fuji I think somethings up with Ryoma. She rushed off so fast after our first set". "Really thats uncharastetic of her. So whats the plan of action, stalking or wait and question"? "Stalking, definitley stalking". "Do you want to call the rest of the regulars or should I"? "Saa, I'll calll Eiji and Momo. You can call the rest". "Hai, this is a perfect opportunity for data".

"Saa, this will be a lof of fun", Fuji said to no in particular. Poor Ryoma didn't no what she was in for. And she thought being with Atobe was going to be embarrising.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Its almost time for the nationals ne"?, asked Atobe while starring intently at Ryoma who was stuffing down her food with a cavemans etiquette. Swallowing her food with a gulp she answered,"Che". Twitching at the serious lack of conversationalists skills Atobe tried again,"Your probably gonna play Yukimaru. Hes a tough player to beat". "Are you saying I should be scared",Ryoma said with a glare,"monkey king", she adds in. Leave it up to Ryoma to take advice as an insult. "No, thats not what I'm saying. I'm just saying hes a tough oponent". Ryoma just smirked, "Even better".

After paying for the food Atobe and Ryoma decided just to look around. They eventually wandered around enough and found a store they both liked. A sports store of course. "Ryoma what other sports do you like to play besides tennis"? Now when Atobe asked this question he half expected to hear her say "There are other sports besides tennis"? But to his surprise she answered, "Actually I like to play baseball. I was in the girls league back in America". 'I seriously can't imagine Ryoma playing baseball'. "Really? Where you any good? You know ore-sama can play baseball quite well..". Ryoma stoped him before he could continue his ramblings. "Yes I like baseball, and yea I was the best hitter on the team". Smilling Atobe could only think he happened to like atheltic girls.

"Gakuto look at Atobe". "What about him Oshitari? Hes just smiling". "Yes, but at Echizen". "So"? "Normally he only smiles at himself, he seems completely infatuated with her. I wonder if he himself realizes how much". "Ah, Oshitari they left the store". "Then we must be off, come Gakuto".

Next they went to look around some clothing stores Atobe happened to like. Picking up one of the t-shirts and reading the price Ryoma almost passed out from shock. "Holy shit. Keigo the price is so much". "Hmph, well ore-sama has to wear high quality clothes". "Che, why would a monkey need high-quality clothes", she muttered under her breathe. "I heard that and I told you call me Keigo"!, yelled Atobe getting slightly irritated. "Whatever, monkey king". "Its KEIGO"!! To say the least, they got kicked out of the store.

"Hmm Keigo"? "Yea". Currently Ryoma and Keigo were sitting on a mall bench, a lot calmer and a little embarrassed. "Its hot in here. Can we get some icecream"? Then Atobe started laughing,'I actually thought she was going to apoligize'. Smiling anyways Atobe said"Sure".

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was the sight Fuji, Inui, Eiji, and Momo saw when they came to the mall to see if Ryoma was there."She appears to be on a date with Atobe. Data". "Why would Ochibi go on a date with Atobe"!? "How could Ryoma get a date before me"!? "Saa, this is very interesting indeed". "Everyone be quite we still have to follow her".

'Who knew Atobe could be nice". Ryoma absentmindly thought as she licked her chocolate icecream. Atobe so far had paid for everything, despite her protests. She wondered if this is really a date, after all they hadn't done anything her and her friends would do. "Ne, Keigo is this really a date"? "Yeah, why would you ask a silly question like that"? "Well we haven't done anything couples do", she said as she gestured to various couples in the mall. "Hmm, then ore-sama will have to better to please you". Atobe leaned down and kissed Ryoma, using his tounge to prod open her mouth. He swiftly used his tounge to taste Ryomas chocolate icecream. "Tastes good", he whispered. Ryoma said nothing for she was a little shell-shocked. 'OMG, I can't believe he just did that'. "Heh. I knew you'd be awed by ore-sama". Glaring at him Ryoma said, "Oh yeah. I bet I can do better". With that she grabbed Atobes shirt and kissed him hard and fast. Breaking the kiss it was Atobes turn to be shell-shocked. "Heh", was all Ryoma said but she had a big smirk on her face.

Walking ahead Ryoma was busy looking at all the different stores in the mall. "Oi, brat we can't be couply if you walk so far ahead". Turning around with a glare the brat in question said"Then what do you suggest we do"? Atobe just held out his hand expectantly waiting for Ryoma to do something. "What exactly am I supposed to do"? With a loud sigh Atobe grabbed Ryoma's hand instead. Blushing slightly Ryoma looked at their joint hands. "This is what couples do"? "Yes, Ryoma". "But we're not a couple"? "Yet". Looking intently into Atobes eyes Ryoma knew he was serious. 'His eyes are an interesting colour'. Letting a small smile grace her lips Ryoma said"Okay".

"Ahhhh, I can believe Atobe kissed Ochibi"! "Eiji-senpai don't you mean you can't believe Ryoma kissed Atobe"! "This is very good data, very good data indeed". But Fuji didn't say anything. He wasn't even smilling anymore and his piercing blue eyes were open. This could be bad news for Atobe Keigo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for driving me home. Though my parents might wonder why there was a limo here". "Ore-sama sees no problem with it". "Nevermind". Atobe looked at Ryoma the date had come to an end and despite their arguments he had a good time. "Well bye". "Wait one second". Acting fast Atobe grabbed Ryomas arm and leaned down and kissed her."A goodbye kiss", he said. Ryoma smiled and kissed Atobe on the cheek, "Bye", she said as she left with a smirk. "I'll call you"!, shouted Atobe. Grinning to himself he thought, "There will definitley be a second date".

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Well Gakuto mission complete. Looks like Atobe got himself a girlfriend". "Do we tell the rest of the team"? "Not yet, this may come in handy". Black mail material was always good.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thats the end of chapter 2 part one, please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. I hope the characters weren't out of charcter. I know Ryomas a little oc at times but this is cruicial for the story. As well as shes a girl so she acts slightly different. Please read and review.

Chapter 2 part 2:Fakes

'Werid hes not here'. "Echizen Ryoma your gonna pay for what you did to me"! "Atobe you better find her"! "What the hell do you think your doing"!?

Till next time... 


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

A/N: The line breaks aren't working. In chapter 2 I put a lot of line breaks but only one shows up. So I'll be using something different instead. Please read and review the next part of chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible. 


	4. Chapter 2 part 2 Fakes

Ch 2 part 2: Fake

A/N: I decided to do the note before the chapter. This chapter will be shorter than others because its just a filler. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story. The characters may be in and out of character so sorry for that. Line breaks aren't working so I'll be using something else as said in the A/N from before. I am trying my best to get the chapters out, but I have other stories I need to work on and another story I want to start. But expect updates still. So please if you like the story keep reading and reviewing. Again I am thankful for any and all reviews. On with the story!

-Break-

"Listen up everyone, the nationals are coming up soon and Tezuka will be coming back", shouted Ryuzaki-sensei who was trying to get everyones attention. "We have to start more rigorous training", continued Ryuzaki-sensei. "Thats right, since Tezuka is coming back within 2 to 3 days we'll be having training under him along with Inui", told Oishi hoping to get everyone pumped at the prospect of having their captin back. "I have also prepared a special new Inui juice for the nationals". "Oi, Inui no more juice"!, the team shouted sans Fuji of course. He was the only one that actually liked Inuis juice. "I hope everyone is focused", said Oishi.

There was one problem with that Ryoma wasn't focused. At all. She was too busy thinking about the werid note she got in her shoebox. It said it was from Atobe, but the writing wasn't anything like Atobe's. The note said to meet Atobe at the front Hyotei gates at around 3:40, just enough time to get from Seigaku to Hyotei in under 20 minutes after school ends. She knew it was some sort of trap, but she couldn't help be curious as to who sent it. 'Maybe, I should check it out'.

-Break-  
The day before:

"Atobe-sama I heard you have a new girlfriend"! "Atobe-sama how could you chose another girl over me"!? "ATOBE-SAMA"!! There were mobs and mobs of sobbing Atobe fangirls. Apparently one girl saw Atobe and Ryoma kissing and took a picture. Actually there were various pictures of them together. 'Thats it next time we're taking my helicopter for the date'!, thought an enraged Atobe. "Atobe-kun, this is getting ridiculous you have to do something"!, begged a clueless teacher. The poor man had no idea how to deal with upset girls. "Listen up ore-sama has a new girlfriend and theres nothing you can do about it"! Even with Atobe's decleration the fans didn't stop. "We will never give up Atobe-sama"!, they yelled. 'Oh fuck'.

Sakurafuka Hitomi was the president of the Atobe-sama Rules fan club and was the most outraged at the news of Atobe-sama's new girlfriend. She was the one who saw Atobe-sama at the mall and took the pictures. She knew who Ryoma was, she had been at Atobe's match. She was already angry at the fact Atobe actually lost to her. But now Echizen Ryoma was trying to steal her man! Not going to fly. "Echizen Ryoma your going to pay for what you've done to me"! -Break-

'Its almost 3:30', thought Ryoma she was on her way to Hyotei not expecting to see Atobe. She was now infinitely curious about the note. She had no idea who sent it to her, but she knew for sure it wasn't Atobe. The note had said Atobe wanted to talk to her. Theres only one problem with that, she had just talked to Atobe last night and he said he'd call her again tonight. 'It must be some stupid prank'. Even so she couldn't help but wonder.

The bus finally stopped and Ryoma got off. It was around 3:35 and she was only about 3 blocks away from Hyotei. It wouldn't be much longer till she would get to see who this mysterious note giver was. She knew it was probably nothing, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel something bad is going to happen. Or something stupid.

This was it Hyotei, she was finally here. It was precisely 3:40 she was right on time. At the front she saw a bunch of girls crowded around this one girl. The girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She also had pale skin and was stickly thin. It was then she turned and said "We've been waiting for you Echizen Ryoma". 'Shes glaring at me'. At least Ryoma finally found out who wrote the note.

-Break-

"Still here Atobe"?, asked Oshitatri. Normally Atobe leaves right when school ends if theres no practice. Since they were no longer contenders in the Nationals their season ended. "You know ore-sama could ask you the same thing". "Just answer the damn question". Sighing Atobe answered grimly, "Theres too many fan girls outside". Laughing Oshitari grinned, "I can't believe the great Atobe Keigo is afraid of some girls". "Have you seen them"!?, he shot back. There were so many fan girls. Atobe could admit he was desirable and should certianly be admireded. But he honestly prefered if they admired from afar instead. He shuddered at the thought of having more fan girls.

"Hey Atobe, did you tell Ryoma that all the regulars know not to mention all of Hyotei". 'Oh shit, shes gonna be mad when she finds out'. "Judging by the look on your face I think not. You better tell her. Honesty is the best policy when it comes to girls". "Heh, yeah". "You better find Ryoma, Atobe. News spreads quickly".

-Break-  
"Echizen Ryoma! How dare you beat Atobe-sama then kiss him"!?, screamed the furious Hitomi. "Che, who are you even"? "My name is Sakurafuka Hitmoi and I am the president of the Atobe-sama Rules fanclub". Sweat dropping, Ryoma couldn't believe Atobe even had a fanclub. "The monkey king has a fanclub"? "Argh, DO NOT CALL ATOBE-SAMA MONKEY KING"!!!, screamed the enraged fanclub. Rubbing her ears Ryoma said "Whatever, what do you want"? "We want you to stop dating Atobe-sama". "We're not dating". 'well sorta'. "Then how come I saw you two kissing". Blushing Ryoma said "That was..that was". "See I knew it your are dating", Hitomi shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Ryoma. "Is this all you want"?, Ryoma asked getting irritated. "No, we want you to stop dating Atobe-sama or the consequences will be severe"! Looking at the girl glaring at her, Ryoma could only hang her head and sigh. 'Stupid monkey king'.

-Break-  
'I got to find Ryoma before she knows everyone else knows about us'! Atobe was running franticly through Hyotei, he needed to get out of the school quickly. He knew Ryoma would be furious at the news. She did after all not want anyone to know. But found himself not caring that everyone knew. In fact the more people who knew the better. He began to wonder what Tezuka would think of them being together. He was after all like a big brother to Ryoma. 'Wait is that Ryoma in the front of the school'? He did a double take and saw that really was Ryoma in the front of the school. She was surrounded by a bunch of his fan girls and they seemed to look angry. Ryoma on the other hand looked solemn and weary. Getting angry at the girls for trying to hurt Ryoma he marched out the door and began "St-..."

-Break-  
"Shut up monkey king". "Listen up you retards, I don't care what you think of me and the monkey over there" she points to Atobe "But its none of your business so STAY OUT"! That may seem very uncharacteristic of Ryoma but she was angry and stressed out because of the finals. And with that she began stalking off. "Wait Ryoma"!, shouted Atobe after her. "Atobe-sama", the fangirls cried.

-Break-

"Ryoma, stop". "Monkey king what do you want"? "Well I thought you would want to know that everyone in Hyotei knows about us now". "Yeah, I think I have that pretty much figured out". "Oh, but aren't you angry". "Che, never said I was". "Oh". "Just remember to call me later Monk-Keigo", Ryoma said smirking satisfied that she made Atobe squirm a little. "Ore-sama will call when he feels like it brat"!

Well apparently he felt like calling her that night, because they had a long conversation. "Monkey king". "I told you its KEIGO"!.

-Break-  
A/N: This is just a quick note saying please read and review and I hoped you enjoyed this short filler. Also I would like to know if you want a love triangle or not. The main paring will of course be atoryo. But the love triangle would be Atoryofuji. So please vote yes or no if you want the love triangle in your reviews!

Till next time

Preview: Chapter 3: Official "What you and Atobe are going steady"!?

" 


	5. Chapter 3:Official

Chapter 3:Official

A/N: I've decided to start a new paragraph each time a new person speaks. I didn't know your were suppose to do it like that, but it looks better that way and its easier to read. So from now on I'm gonna do it like that. The other chapters I'm gonna leave because I'm too lazy to change them. Anyways please read and review and I hope you enjoy it!  
-Break-

The Seigaku regulars were all practicing hard for the finals. Playing as many practice matches as they can and running as much as they can. Doing anything as much as they can really. They knew their captain was coming back and they knew the finals were going to be tough. There was no time to slack off. But that was probably what pissed Atobe off the most.

"What do you mean you have no time on the weekend"!?, shouted an angry Atobe. He was furious at the fact Ryoma didn't want to spend time with him and had no intention of spending time with him. All because of tennis.

"Che, you would do the same". Atobe had nothing to say at that. It was true if he were the one playing in the finals he would be spending all his time to practice. Maybe he was a little to hasty. Again.

"Oh". Oh indeed Atobe really should learn to think before he opens that big mouth of his. Then again it is Atobe, he'll probably do it again in the near future. But we learn to deal or at least Ryoma has too.

"Stupid monkey king, talk to me after the finals are over. Mada mada da ne", Ryoma told him as she began to walk away with her tennis bag in tow. She wanted to practice, she didn't have time for Atobe and his unnecessary drama. God she could use a ponta and maybe some aspirin .

As Ryoma left Atobe could only gape after her. In angry fury he kicked the fence in front of him 'That brat'! Ryoma got the best of him again.

-Break-

In the middle of practice Ryuzaki-sensei called everyone to the center of the last court. "Listen up everyone the finals are on monday which is 2 days from now". It was a friday thus the argument between Atobe and Ryoma. Anyways back to what Ryuzaki-sensei was saying. "I have a very important announcement to make. Tezuka is back and we will begin training with him today". A big uproar broke out among the tennis club members. All of them were excited to see their captin play at full strength. The clanck of the tennis court gate could be heard as Tezuka stepped out on the courts. It seems like Ryuzaki-senseis announcement was the signal for him to come out. Everyone was starring at Tezuka as he walked to stand beside Ryuzaki-sensei.

"What are you doing standing there get back to training"!, he yelled at all the members expect the regulars. They all starred at him waiting for their orders. Even though Tezuka was strict and very stern they had missed him. Ryoma may have become Seigaku's new pillar of support, but Tezuka will always be their leader. "Inui, give them the special training menu".

Turns out the new menu was ten times harder than the old one. Before the regulars had five pound weights on their wrists and ankles. Now they had ten pound weights on their wrists and ankles. They also had to run laps with those on. But instead of making it under 55 seconds, they had to make it under 45. Inui was lying when he had said he a new juice for the finals. He had 3. Luckily they all made it within the time limit in fear of the multi-colored Inui juice. The thing was fucking bubbling for gods sake!

At the end of practice all the regulars were exhausted. They knew this would happen again tomorrow. They all began to wonder if they would survive through it all. Tezuka looked at Ryoma and pinned her with a stare. Not a mean stare a one that said "Practice match". Ryoma met his eyes and nodded, Tezuka tossed her a ball. She knew what it meant; practice match, usual place, usual time. She was glad to have buchou back.

-Break-

Atobe Keigo liked to think of himself as a decently patient man. But we all know thats nowhere near the truth. He spent all night waiting for a call from Ryoma. An apology to be specific, but it never came. He heard Tezuka came back yesterday and Seigaku was getting ready for the nationals with Tezuka as the steed. It took all of his will power not to go over to Seigaku and drag Ryoma out of practice kicking and screaming. He didn't really like Tezuka and was honestly a little jealous of him. Okay make that a lot jealous. Tezuka and Ryoma were quite close and had a good understanding. Unlike him and Ryoma who were truthfully an odd couple. Shaking his head Atobe decided it was better not to think like that. Ryoma didn't like Tezuka like that after all she did kiss him.

Right?

Sighing Atobe thought maybe it would be better if he called her after the finals. Leave it too Atobe to listen to reason way after he was told too. But Atobe Keigo never really did things the normal way. He was thrown out of his thoughts at the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello"?

-Break-

"Buchou". Ryoma and Tezuka had just finished playing their practice match and were sitting on the benches to the side of the court. They were both sweating hard and breathing deeply. Like always they had a good match.

"Ryoma, the finals are coming so don't let your guard down". Glancing over at Tezuka, Ryoma broke out into a small smile. Buchou was a man of few words and that was his favorite catch phrase. Ryoma admired Tezuka for his tennis, but now hes more like an older brother. A very protective older brother mind you. Though by now Ryoma was used to it. She wondered what he would think of her and Atobe.

As if reading her thoughts Tezuka asked, "How are you and Atobe"?

"H-how did you-"?, Ryoma began startled at the fact Tezuka knew.

"Fuji", Tezuka replied rather quickly.

Ryoma didn't say anything. 'How the hell does Fuji-senpai know'!? She didn't tell anyone from Seigaku so how did he know!?

Tezuka took a look at Ryoma, she seemed to be having a mental battle in her head. "Just be careful", was all he said. Then he got up and left Ryoma to her thoughts. 'If Fuji-senpai knows, this could get ugly'.

-Break-

"Hello"?, asked Atobe. He was rudely interrupted by his phone and he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He just wanted to spend the day wallowing in self pity. But no, someone has to call him. He was just lying on his bed(his very massive bed) starring at the celling.

"Atobe, its me Oshitari". Atobe wondered why Oshitari was calling. Normally he would only call if its tennis related. Something must be up.

"What do you want from ore-sama"? This better be important Atobe had better things to do. Okay so he didn't but still. 'Ore-sama is getting annoyed'.

"Well I'm surprised you didn't know, but theres tons of rumors going around about you and Ryoma. People are beginning to say you guys had a huge fight and broke up because you were cheating on her". What the fuck? Atobe knew he wasn't cheating on Ryoma, in fact he was here waiting devotedly for her phone call.'Who started that nonsense'!?

"Ore-sama demands to know who started those ridiculous rumors'!

"No one knows who it was. But it seems like everyone believes them. What are you going to do Atobe"?, asked Oshitari. He was also very curious as to who started these rumors. But most of all he liked to see Atobe suffer. Atobe did after all make them all suffer with his ore-sama talk.

"I don't know", was Atobe's reply. He wondered if Ryoma knew about these rumors.

-Break-  
'How come so many fucking people know about me and Atobe'!? Echizen Ryoma was an angry person right now. She liked to keep her private affairs well private. But now everyone knew about her and Atobe. Besides that there were many absurd rumors going around. Add her current situation with the pressure of the finals and you get a very pissed off Ryoma. Everyone was steering clear of her. Everyone except a very brave and very sadistic Fuji Shusuke.

"Ne, Ryoma-chan are you mad at me"? Looking at Fuji who seemed totally innocent. Yeah right. Ryoma shook her head no. She really didn't have the time to deal with Fuji and his head games right now. The rumors were enough thank you very much.

"Ryoma-chan when were you planning on telling me about you and Atobe'? Fuji had opened his eyes and Ryoma was starring directly into his intense blue eyes. Blinking Ryoma contemplated as to why Fuji cares so much.

Turning her head and breaking the gaze Ryoma replied,"Che, I didn't know you cared Fuji-senpai". Fuji-senpai was acting really strange.

Fuji suddenly grabbed onto both of Ryoma's arms and look directly into her eyes. "Maybe, I do". Flinching slightly because of the tight hold Fuji had on her arms, Ryoma could only stare dumbly back at him. Slowly Fuji gently let go of Ryoma's arms and sighed. "Ja Ryoma-chan", was all he said as he walked away.

Ryoma just stood there; numb, frozen, and listless. Hell yeah Fuji had that effect on people.

Ryoma only snapped out of it when the bell finally rang. Ten minutes later.

-Break-

It was the day of the nationals and Atobe hadn't talked to Ryoma for a whole 3 days. But within good reason Ryoma had told him to call her after the finals were over. But he did come to watch, the matches were explicitly couldn't miss. He was just standing there in the stands when he saw the whole Seigaku team came out. There was Ryoma wearing her cocky smirk and her white hat. He wanted to wave hi,yet he stopped himself. If only because he wasn't sure if that would violate talking to her before the finals end. He was left to ponder that thought when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulders. Turning around he saw..

"Fuji"!, Atobe exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here"? Normally your supposed to be with your team, but for some reason Fuji was over here. Talking to him too. Atobe never really had an actual conversation with Fuji. Though Ryoma says he's lucky, Fuji is someone you should certainly be wary of.

"Saa, I just want to talk to you". Fuji looked exemplary enough, nothing dangerous to be found here. Though looks are often deceiving. People always did say don't judge a book by its cover.

"What do you want to talk to ore-sama about"?

"You and Ryoma".

"Why would you want to talk to me about that"?

"Because I have certain interests in my cute little kohai and I wouldn't want you to get ahem hurt". The way Fuji said this all with a smile was a bit disconnecting for Atobe.

"I have no intention of staying away from Ryoma if thats what you mean". Atobe was getting chafed at Fuji. There was no way he was going to back down.

"Oh? Then I will have no choice but to do something about that", Fuji said in a sickly sweet way. Atobe shuddered a little, Ryoma was right when she said to be wary of Fuji.

"You can try". Atobe wasn't scared not at all. But that didn't mean he could stop his knees from shaking.

-Break-

Atobe watched as Fuji won his match against Niou and in the process finish his rivalry with Tezuka. Fuji was a force to be reckoned with. He saw Fuji glancing at him, his cold blue eyes almost reminded him of his. Almost.

"Singles one. Echizen vs. Yukimaru", shouted the ref. Finally Ryoma's match its what everyones been waiting for. Anticipation shot through him as he say Ryoma approach the net. Yukimaru and Ryoma shook hands and the match began.

The match was bone chilling to say the least. They started off even though it irked him to no end how Yukimaru kept calling Ryoma 'girl'. Then slowly one by one Yukimaru shut down Ryoma's senses. But she still continued to play, no matter what Seigaku would win. It wasn't till Ryoma was frozen on the court his heart stopped. Luckily the cheers of her teammates brought her back to life, his own mouth was too frozen to work. His heart stopped again when Ryoma completed the Pinnacle of Perfection. In the end she won and the match was wonderful. But he had more important things to discuss with her right now.

-Break-

Ryoma had won. She won. Despite the win she was exhausted and she couldn't find Atobe. Plus her teammates were throwing her into the air and she couldn't think straight and...she was tired. There was nothing she could do about that right now. Closing her eyes and letting her teammates continue throwing her into the air she waited.

"Ore-sama demands you put Ryoma down now". The Seigaku regulars all turned their heads too look at Atobe. He was standing there with his arms crossed tapping his foot. Slowly the regulars let Ryoma down and she casted a glance at Atobe.

"What do you want monkey king"?

Ignoring the usual insult Atobe asked Ryoma "Ryoma would you be my official girlfriend"?

Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd.

Ryoma stood there shocked at Atobe's question.

Fuji's blue eyes narrowed.

And finally a loud "EHH!? Ochibi are you and Atobe going to go steady"!?

-Break-

A/N: Well thats the end of chapter 3. I hope you liked it and I was wondering if I should write another story the one on my profile called:Tide changing or a series of one shots called A friend of a friend of mine.

A Friend of a friend of mine is the adventures of Atobe and Ryoma told through various different people who know them. The chapters will all be oneshots and it may or may not be female ryo. Anyways please pick from either of the fics. Again read and review!

Till next time

Chapter 4:Insecurity "Mada mada da ne, Monkey king". 


	6. Chapter 4:Insecurity

Chapter 4:Insecurity

A/N: This is chapter 4 of when a tennis player meets a monkey and I hope you like it. I am trying my best at keeping the characters in character so please bare with me. Please read and review! On with the story...

-Break-

"Well, will you be my official girlfriend"?, Atobe asked again. His voice full of anticipation, this may not have been the best approach considering Ryoma liked her privacy, but he had to do it!

"Ah", Ryoma said rather indifferently. Ah...Ah! Thats all he gets, he summoned a lot of courage to ask her in front of this crowd. Plus no one shoots down ore-sama!

"Is that all you have to say"?, Atobe stated as he began to seethe anger.

"What am I supposed to say"? Ryoma inquired with her eyebrows raised. The surrounding crowd was listening intently as the conversation unfolded. Feeling a little sorry for Atobe who had to face Ryomas blatant indifference. Despite the confession Atobe had unintentionaly made.

"Your supposed to say yes", Atobe said more calmly. After assessing the situation he knew this was just Ryoma being Ryoma.

Looking straight at Atobe Ryoma said, "Oh". Okay, Fuck calm. Oh and ah that was not acceptable!

"For gods sake Ryoma just give me an answer already"!, shouted an enraged Atobe. He really couldn't take this anymore. This girl could very well give him a heart attack one day. But we all know Atobe loves it.

Blinking Ryoma shrugged, "Okay".

"Okay? What the fuck is that supposed to mean"!? Atobe was almost ready to pull out his hair. But he wouldn't he was wearing a wig after all.

"Che. Mada mada da ne Monkey king".

It was only two hours later that Atobe finally got it.

-Break-

"Ochibi. Are you really going to go out with Atobe"?, asked an overly excited Eiji. The whole Seigaku team was surprised at Ryoma's answer. Ryoma had said yes to the monkey king!

Looking over at her teammates with a bored stare, Ryoma said nothng and took another sip of her ponta. She had no intentions of talking about this with any of her teammates. Not to mention she was still tired and wanted to go home, Atobe and his stupid drama would have to wait. Even if she did say yes to him.

"Senpai-taichi", Ryoma began as she looked up at them, "mada mada da ne". Ryoma then finished off the rest of her ponta and left. Momo then began rushing after her, he was giving her a ride. As they left the Seigaku regulars could only stare after them. Ryoma like always avoided giving them an answer.

-Break-

"Ryoma".

"Yada".

"Ryoma"!

"Yada".

Its been almost a week since the nationals finished, the tennis season was over but they still had the winter semester before actual school ended. Ryoma and Atobe are arguing again. The couple would not agree on what they should do for their next date. Atobe wanted to do something extravagant and Ryoma would prefer something simple. Both of them being the stubborn people they are would not compromise or listen to reason. The voice of reason being Oishi-senpai of course.

"But, Ryoma-chan maybe if-"

"No thanks Oishi-senpai".

"Then if Atobe-san could-".

"No way will ore-sama give in".

You see Atobe and Ryoma were arguing right in front of the Seigaku gates. Oishi happened to see them fighting and wanted to help. Fuji and Eiji were both with him. Although they really weren't making the situation any better. Eiji was yelling which preceded to draw more attention to them. Which in turn made Ryoma more irritated. Fuji was just being Fuji making Atobe more pissed off as well.

"Saa, if you two won't agree. I'd be glad to take Ryoma out instead", Fuji said smiling. Fuji tilted his head a little and looked at Ryoma. "You don't mind do you Atobe-kun"?, he asked still looking at Ryoma.

"As if Ryoma would pass up a chance to go out with ore-sama to go out with you. Right Ryoma"? Atobe turned his head only to see an empty spot where Ryoma had been standing before. Looking around he saw Fuji with his arm around Ryoma walking away.

"Hey! Don't ignore ore-sama"!, Atobe shouted after them.

-Break-

"Saa, Ryoma-chan would you like to go out with me"?, Fuji asked with an innocent smile. Ryoma wasn't sure if he was kidding or being serious. You can never really tell with the tensai.

Blinking Ryoma said nothing preferring just to stay indifferent. Besides she figured Fuji wasn't being serious. He usually isn't.

Glancing over at Ryoma Fuji just kept smiling he knew Ryoma wouldn't say anything. But he had a plan he was Fuji Shusuke after all. Looking over at Ryoma again he noticed the girl was ignoring him again. Well that wouldn't do.

"What are you doing Fuji-senpai"?, asked Ryoma. Fuji was repeatedly poking Ryoma in order to get her attention. Ryoma being Ryoma didn't notice this till about the tenth poke.

"Saa, What do you think I'm doing"? Twitching a little Ryoma decided its better not to reply. Taking another peek at the smiling tensai Ryoma sighed and began to walk away. She did leave Atobe back there somewhere.

Fuji decided not to go after Ryoma. This time. Besides he knew there were many more chances in the near future.

-Break-

Atobe stood there tapping his foot with his arms crossed. It was beneath him to chase after someone so he stood there and waited for Ryoma to come to him. In the distance he could see Ryoma walking away from Fuji with closed eyes. Maybe Fuji pissed her off? If he did it would only mean better for himself.

"Oi. Monkey king",Ryoma was standing a little ways away from him with a bored look on her face. Atobe smirked so the brat came back eh? He should've known no one wants to stay from ore-sama.

"Brat. Have you finally decided to agree on ore-sama's demands"? Ryoma and Atobe were originally fighting about what they were going to do for a date. Atobe had wanted to take his helicopter and go to Hokkaido to a restaurant his family owns. Ryoma thought all that would be too much of a hassle and opted to watch a movie or grab a burger instead.

"Che". Ryoma turned her head side ways and ignored Atobe's question. She didn't see the point in going all the way to Hokkaido just to eat food. She'd rather go to the burger joint or eat some sushi instead. With a loud sigh Ryoma asked, "Why don't you just come to my house"? She knew asking him that might be a bad idea considering her oyaji would be there. But she really couldn't deal with this anymore, anything other then tennis surpasses her limits.

"Fine brat. Ore-sama will be at your house sunday at 1'o clock. Lets go Kabaji", Atobe then left with the flick of his hair the sound of a 'Usu' following after him. The reason he yielded so quickly was because he wanted to meet Ryoma's parents. This could get interesting very interesting indeed.

-Break-

Echizen Nanjiroh was pervert but still very much a father. And like all fathers he was quite protective of his daughter no matter how much it seems like he could care less about her life. He did after all care about her tennis. There was also boys, being a perv made him in tune with what most boys want from a girl. While he finds it entertaining for him, its a different story when it comes to his only daughter. Ryoma wouldn't know(mostly because both daughter and father refused to talk about the subject with each other) Nanjiroh had strict rules for her when it comes to dating. He was a little peeved when Rinko told him about Ryoma's first date(1). Ryoma was only 13 for gods sake! Nanjiroh believed in dating after marriage like all fathers do. Besides Ryoma had more important things to focus on like tennis.

So you can imagine Nanjiroh's surprise when Atobe Keigo showed up on his door step asking for one Echizen Ryoma. '

"Who are you"?

-Break-

A/N: Originally I was going to write what happens when Atobe comes over, but I got stuck so I'm ending it here. Don't worry the next chapter will be all about what happens at the Echizen house hold. Please read and review!

1) Remember Rinko helped pick out Ryoma's outfit for her date? Thats how she knows.

Till next time

Preview: Chapter 5:Meeting the cat

"That cat just tried to eat ore-sama"! 


	7. Chapter 5:Meeting the Cat

Chapter 5: Meeting the Cat

A/N: I have again made some changes to the style of writing, but this is what I call progress. But in order to really have a grasp of how I write Ryoma, Fuji and Atobe you have to know how I see them. To me Fuji is really sadistic and more than border line evil so I write him as such. Ryoma is usually bored and pretty much only pays attention to tennis. Atobe is arrogant and over bearing even more so when he doesn't get his way. I'll try to keep them in character but sometimes things get a little out of hand and they start to write themselves. Which in turn makes them OOC. I'm still trying so please keep reading and reviewing. I honestly appreciate any help and/or advice I can get!

-Break-

Nanjiroh:

"Who are you?", asked Nanjiroh. When he opened the door to his house he didn't expect to see a very arrogant looking young man on his door step. The young man was holding a bouquet of roses, Nanjiroh assumed were for his daughter.

"My name is Atobe Keigo Echizen-san", Atobe said rather respectively. He did have to make a good impression on Ryoma's dad. "I would like to inquire if Ryoma is home", said Atobe. Atobe tried looking pass Nanjiroh, but he kept moving side to side blocking Atobe's view.

"What are you two doing oyaji, monkey king?", asked Ryoma who was standing behind her dad. She tilted her head giving Atobe a look that said,'What the fuck do you think your doing?'. Atobe just gave Ryoma a look back one that said, 'No one tells ore-sama what to do'.

"Oh, shoujo(1) do you know this boy?", asked Nanjiroh. He was staring Atobe up and down, not really liking the fact a boy had just shown up looking for his daughter.

"Hai. Oi, monkey king this is my idiot father. Oyaji this is my idiot boyfriend monkey king.", Ryoma said as she introduced them.

"HEY!", they both shouted outraged at being called idiots. Ryoma just stood there smirking satisfied she made fun of them both. After all in her opinion they both deserved it.

"Wait, wait shoujo! Who said you could have a boy friend?", asked Nanjiroh as he looked at Ryoma suspiciously. Ryoma just smirked and said the fatal words. The words that declared Nanjiroh's ultimate defeat.

"Mom did." While Nanjiroh was sobbing over his lose Atobe watched the exchange with an incredulous look face. He couldn't believe this is how Ryoma's family acted.

Nanjiroh then stood up and crossed his arms, "Well I am still your father which means I still have a say!", he declared. Atobe then felt two arms start shoving him out the door. He couldn't believe this him the great ore-sama was getting thrown out of Ryoma's house!

"W-wait Echizen-san! Shouldn't we let Ryoma decide if I should get kicked out or not!?", Atobe shouted trying to save himself from getting kicked out. He gave Ryoma a pleading look. Ryoma caught the look closed her eyes and sighed.

"Let go of the monkey king dad or I'll tell mom you've been reading your porno magazines again."

Nanjiroh stopped shoving Atobe and looked straight at Ryoma. "You wouldn't."

Ryoma just stared him down saying she would. Nanjiroh gulped and gave in, "Welcome to our humble abode", he said while brushing Atobe off. Atobe raised his eyebrows at the sudden change. What he didn't know was that above all else Nanjiroh cared about his porno more than anything.

As Nanjiroh walked back in to the house Ryoma could swear she heard him mumble, "At least he plays tennis." How Nanjiroh knew that Ryoma wasn't sure, but she did distinctively remember seeing someone that looked like her dad at her match with Atobe.

When Nanjiroh was gone leaving Atobe and Ryoma alone in the front hall way Atobe asked, "Is your whole family this strange?"

Ryoma just replied,"Mada mada da ne monkey king." Then she walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait for ore-sama!", he shouted after her.

-Break-

Rinko:

Walking in to the kitchen Atobe saw a middle aged woman with the same skin as Ryoma, but she had brown eyes and hair. The woman was quite pretty and looked like a nice person. Atobe sincerely hoped she was more sane than Ryoma's father.

"Ah. Hello Atobe-kun. I'm Ryoma's mother Echizen Rinko, but you can just call me Rinko. Thats what everyone calls me in America.", said Ryoma's mom in a peaceful voice. Yup, definitely much more sane than her husband.

"It's very nice to meet you. I brought you some flowers.", Atobe said smiling. He brought Ryoma's mom flowers to try and make a good impression. The flowers were really expensive, but they'd be worth it in the long run.

"Thank you so much Atobe-kun. Ryoma here take these and put them in a vase.", said Rinko as she handed them over to Ryoma. Ryoma looked at her mom then nodded leaving the room to find a suitable vase.

As soon as Ryoma left the room Rinko's peaceful expression turned sour. The look sent chills down Atobe's spine, what the hell is happening!?

"Listen here Atobe-kun you do anything to harm my precious daughter I will find you and hunt you down! Got it?", said Rinko eerie voice. Atobe was too scared too say anything so he slowly nodded. He was wrong Ryoma's mother seemed sane, but she's not she's evil!

"Good. I love my little Ryo-chan more than anything. So you better not try anything!", Rinko continued in a sickly sweet voice. Atobe was still frozen stiff so he just nodded again.

It was at that moment Ryoma came back in to the room. "Monkey king what's wrong with you?", Ryoma asked as she slowly started poking Atobe. Atobe just fell over, but after a minute he got up.

"Ore-sama is fine! N-now Ryoma how about we go somewhere else?", Atobe asked quickly. Ryoma didn't say anything she just turned around and looked at her mom No, her mom couldn't have done anything she's too sweet. Ryoma looked over at Atobe who was still shaking. But then again she's never seen Atobe so scared shitless before.

Sighing Ryoma said, "Che fine monkey king." Atobe must've been really scared he didn't even tell Ryoma to call him Keigo.

-Break-

Karupin:

Ryoma and Atobe decided to go up stairs. Atobe still couldn't believe that Ryoma's mom was so evil when it came to Ryoma. Wasn't she the one who said it was okay for Ryoma to have a boyfriend? Or maybe Rinko just didn't want to deny Ryoma anything. Either way this was not good for Atobe. He just met Ryoma's parents and already he didn't like her.

"Karupin!", Ryoma exclaimed as she saw her cute and fluffy Himalayan cat. Atobe looked at the cat and was sad to admit he was a little jealous of it. The brat liked a cat more than him!

"Oi, brat put the cat down already.", said Atobe getting annoyed.

Ryoma just glared at him and preceded to coo at Karupin. "Have you been a good cat today? Yes you have!", said Ryoma as she nuzzled her cheek into Karupin's fur. When Ryoma wasn't looking Karupin turned his head and smirked at Atobe. Atobe looked stunned had that cat just smirked at him? Yes, yes it did. Oh that was it.

Grabbing Ryoma by the shoulders he slammed his lips on too hers. Shocked by the action Ryoma let Karupin go. He gently pryed her lips open and rubbed his tongue against hers all the while Ryoma made a small purring sound. Breaking the kiss Atobe smirked at the now forgotten cat. Ryoma being too in a daze right not didn't notice the new brewing feud for her attention between her boyfriend and her cat. Karupin getting angry growled at Atobe and got in to a leaping stance.

"AHHHHHH!!!", screamed Atobe as Karupin tried clawing at his face. "NO NOT THE FACE ANYTHING BUT THE FACE!!", cried Atobe. He can't let anyone ruin his beautiful face. Especially this this cat! Grabbing Karupin Atobe was able to pry him off his face. He was about to throw him when he heard Ryoma say..

"You better not do that monkey king.", said Ryoma glaring at him. Atobe not wanting to get Ryoma mad gently set Karupin down. Karupin just smirked looks like the cat won this time. Ryoma kneeled down and started petting Karupin. "I love you Karupin.", she said with a smile.

Atobe just clenched his fist stupid cat making a fool out of ore-sama. The cat was smirking at him right now he just knew it! And with it's big blue eyes it reminded him scarily enough of one Fuji Shusuke.

-Break-

By the time Atobe left it was 11:00 pm. Atobe and Ryoma decided to watch a movie, but Karupin had to watch it with them. Nanjiroh kept coming in to check on them and making sure they were sitting at least a ruler apart. Atobe was also sure he could feel Rinko's stare on the back of his head half the time. Plus every time he tried to make a move Karupin would scratch his beautiful skin! Next time he would definitely pick where they were going for a date!

"Hey Atobe how did you get all of those scratches?"

-Break-

Ryoma was glad Atobe had come to her house. He was now officially too afraid to come back, if she ever suggested they come to her house he'd be to scared to come. Ryoma could understand why he didn't like her dad, he was a pervert. Plus he was annoying with his strict dating rules it's not like he ever parents her in anything, but this. Her mom was a different story though. Ryoma had no idea what went wrong there. Her mom was the sweetest person in the world. Though the thing that puzzled Ryoma the most was why Karupin and Atobe didn't get a long. Karupin did attack the monkey king.

Funny, Karupin got a long well Fuji-senpai.

-Break-

A/N: This is my new years gift to everyone who reads my stories. Have a good '09! Please read and review and check out my new story Tenipuri Host club!

Till next time...

Preview: Chapter 6: Birthday fever

1) I've seen other fic's with femryo and Nanjiroh calls her that so I used it. It means girl.

( 


	8. Chapter 6:The cheating crime

Chapter 6:The cheating crime

A/N:I changed the chapter because I got a better idea! This is the next chapter of When a tennis player meets a monkey and I hope it's not the last. I've been very tempted to go on a temporary Hiatus. I have almost no inspiration for this story right now. I know it hasn't been that long since I posted this story and I had an idea for it. But I don't see that happening. I do like this story and the idea I have for it sigh we'll see. Anyways for now I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review.

-Break-

Fuji wasn't a very happy person, right now. Atobe and Ryoma have been going out for about 2 months now. Plus the full proof plan of his failed! Though he should have expected this turn of events it was Echizen Ryoma he was dealing with. A lot of his plans didn't work when it came to her. She always seemed to be able to be slightly aware of his plans, whereas most people would be in the dark. But he wasn't called Fuji Shusuke the tensai for no reason. For tensai's always had a plan B, and if that failed they also had a plan C...through Z. Okay so Fuji had he a whole alphabet of plans.

Well, Fuji's plan B started like most of his other plans with rumors of course. Making people believe anything they hear was a simple enough task. Especially about the now infamous couple aka: Atobe and Ryoma. Those two are capable of anything, everyone knows that. But that only made things easier on Fuji.

Glancing at the clock it was almost 12:00 am. Fuji smiled and got in to bed. He decided it would better to start his plan tomorrow. After all it's not like anyone would listen to him at 12:00 in the morning.

-Break-

Atobe and Ryoma have been going out for around two months now. It's almost the three month mark now and Atobe wants to do something special. He knew Ryoma had wanted to do something more simple, but after a little persuasion he was able to convince her to see it his way. Atobe planned on taking Ryoma to the restaurant in Hokkaido he wanted to go to before. It was his favorite restaurant and the food was really good. But he had a surprise planned after for Ryoma, it would be the third month they would be going out. He had heard some girls saying the third month is really important.

Atobe had better not screw this up, the third month was actually when most couples break up. Thats why girls say it's important. Important to get through it without breaking up. But who knows what can happen with those two.

-Break-

Ryoma knew that she had been dating Atobe for around 2 months now. But she didn't see the point in doing something for their third month. What's so special about three months anyways? She never really understood what the hype was all about. Atobe was her first boy friend after all, she didn't really know what most couples do for their third month. Ryoma did vaguely remember Atobe saying something about going to Hokkaido. She wondered if she was supposed to get Atobe a gift. But what in the world could she give him, the guy did have everything.

Sighing Ryoma sat up in her bed and started petting Karupin, "Do you know what I should do Karupin?"

"Meow."

Sighing again at her stupidness, Karupin couldn't answer he's just a cat. Closing Ryoma flopped down on her bed again. Having a boy friend was more complicated then she originally thought.

-Break-

Fuji smiled his plan had already begun. He started some ridiculous rumor saying that Atobe had been seen with another girl holding hands. People started escalating the rumor in to even more ridiculous ones. Things like Atobe had gone off and eloped with another girl behind Ryoma's back. Even stuff like Atobe and the girl snuck in to Ryoma's room and had sex on her bed. Fuji's grin got even bigger, he didn't think his plan would work this well. But this was only the begining.

The next step was to find Atobe and get the girl he hired to flirt with him. Take some pictures of them together and make sure they were spread around. He knew Atobe had planned some special trip for him and Ryoma's third month of being together. But Fuji would make sure Ryoma and Atobe never get on Atobe's private helicopter. Fuji was going to make Atobe Keigo's life miserable.

He was a tensai after all, he never lost. If it was possible Fuji's smile got even bigger.

-Break-

Ryoma was confused as to why people were giving her sorrowful looks. Did someone she know die or something? She decided just to ignore it for right now. But her curiosity always did get the best of her so she ended up asking Momo about it.

"Hey Momo. Do you know why people keep giving me weird looks?", asked Ryoma.

Momo looked up surprised, "Don't you know about all the rumors going on about you and Atobe?"

"What rumors?"

"The ones that are saying Atobe cheated on you with some blond girl. I can't believe that jerk would cheat on you!", shouted a now angry Momo. Momo was a little protective of Ryoma she is like a sister to him.

Ryoma just blinked at him. Atobe hadn't cheated on her. At least she didn't think he did. But rumors were just rumors and she wouldn't believe anything till she got some solid proof.

"Che."

-Break-

Atobe was confused for some reason this pretty blond girl was talking to him. He was pretty sure she was hitting on him too. It's not like Atobe wasn't flattered after all it was no surprise pretty girls wanted to hit on him. But he had Ryoma and she was definitely prettier than this girl. She kept touching his shoulder and moving her hand up and down his arm. Hell, the girl had even given him her number! He didn't even know the girls name. Somewhere in the conversation she told him, but he had already forgotten.

The worse had yet to come though. Atobe wasn't really paying any attention to the girl as she just kept rambling on. He was staring off in to space when he felt something soft on his lips. That girl just kissed him! Pushing her away Atobe quickly wiped his mouth and ran away shocked. He heard a gasp from behind him, but ignored it. He just kept running.

-Break-

Fuji grinned as he clicked the shutter on his camera. The girl had done a perfect job, she'll definitely make a great actress one day. He had also gotten the most perfect pictures. Though it would be at least day till he could get them out in the public. Fuji was sure it'd be worth the wait. His plan was going splendidly, and no one was the wiser. He had seen Ryoma's reaction to the rumors. As usual she tried to act indifferent to them, but he saw the look of hurt flash across her face. Once she saw the pictures there was no way she'd want to go on the date with Atobe.

Fuji couldn't wait till tomorrow it was going to be a very interesting day. For him at least.

-Break-

Ryoma couldn't believe her eyes. It can't be this shouldn't even be happening! Oh my fucking god. The new ponta deluxe flavor that was only being sold for a limited amount of time was being sold in the local corner store. She just had to buy some! Ryoma was just about to open the door to the store when she heard some girl say-

"Can you believe these pictures of Atobe-san and this blond girl?"

"I know. I thought he was with Echizen."

"Not anymore I guess."

Ryoma turned around at ran towards the girls. They were wearing the Seigaku girls uniform so they went to her school. "Let me see that.", said Ryoma grabbing the phone from the girls hand.

The girls just stood there shocked. Not believeing Echizen Ryoma herself had heard their conversation. "I can't believe it.", mumbled Ryoma. She was scanning the pictures one by one. There were pictures of the blond girl ruddbing Atobe's arm, there also pictures of her touching his face, there was even one of them kissing! It didn't even look like Atobe cared if the blond girl touched him at all!

Outraged Ryoma forgot all about buying the new ponta, instead she threw the poor girls phone on the ground and stepped on it. The poor girl was too afraid to say anything to stop her. Ryoma then stomped all the way home swearing to never talk to a certain monkey king again.

-Break-

Atobe Keigo couldn't believe all these pictures. The pictures of him and that blond girl made it out to seem like she was his new girlfriend! But Atobe was still dating Ryoma he knew that. There were also many outrageous rumors going around about him cheating on Ryoma with said girl. The pictures would only back up there rumors making people classify them as facts and not rumors. What was he going to do if Ryoma found out about this!?

They still had their date coming up and he didn't want anything to ruin his plans. He did after all buy Ryoma her special ponta she had been talking about. He even bought her the big bulk size. Maybe he should call her just to make sure the date was still on.

After calling several times Ryoma still didn't pick up her cell phone, he decided it would be best if he went over to her house.

-Break-

Ryoma ignored the constant ringing of her cell phone. She knew it was the monkey trying too see if their date was still on. Well it was off and the monkey king could count on that!

It was around thirty minutes later Ryoma heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was her parents who had went out to buy more groceries she went downstairs and opened the door. To her surprise it was Atobe.

"Keigo.", she whispered. Truth be told Ryoma was really hurt when she saw those pictures. Quickly trying to slam the door in his face Ryoma pushed hard on it. But Atobe was too fast and he stuck his foot out forcing his way in.

"Ryoma let me talk to you first! Those pictures their-.", Atobe tried to say but was cut off.

"Shut up monkey king! I don't want to hear what you have to say!", yelled Ryoma tears catching on her eyes. Gaining more momentum she was able to close the door in Atobe's face.

Atobe just stood there shocked, were those tears coming out of Ryoma's eyes? Snapping out of it Atobe began banging on Ryoma's door. "Ryoma please open up! I have something I need to tell you!", Atobe shouted. No response.

After half an hour of constant banging and yelling Atobe gave up.

-Break-

Atobe couldn't believe this Ryoma had already seen those fucking pictures and now hated his guts! He just humiliated himself and his stupid limo driver is stuck in traffic and he has to take the bus home! "Fuck!"

Atobe shouted as he bumped in to someone. Turns out that someone was one Fuji Shusuke who had been taking a walk in the park.

"Saa. Atobe-san how have you and Ryoma been? I've been hearing all these crazy rumor.", Fuji said while smiling.

Atobe just stared at Fuji he was too tired to deal with him right now. Fuji had been giving him a lot of trouble since he started dating Ryoma.

"Thats none of your business.", he said.

"Ahh. Atobe-san you look a little wary. Don't tell me-Did Ryoma-chan broke up with you because of the rumors?", asked Fuji with feigned innocence.

Flinching Atobe looked at Fuji he had a sinking suspicion Fuji was the one behind all the rumors and the pictures. Fuji's hobby after all was taking pictures.

Fuji continued on, "Saa. I did tell you to be careful." Fuji left leaving Atobe alone on the streets.

-Break-

A/N: Well thats the end of this chapter. Explaination time Fuji knows about their date because he's well he's Fuji. There isn't really anything special about the third month of couplehood. But thats when me and my boy friend broke up and three months also fits the time frame. As for what the last chapter had to do with this one, not much really. I wrote that because I was stuck. Hope you liked it, please read and review.

Till next time...

Preview:Chapter 7: Begging and scheming "I'm sorry Atobe-kun, but she doesn't want to see you right now." 


End file.
